kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
White Kirby
|species=Kirby's species |affiliation=Dream Land |caption = Kirby Air Ride screenshot}} White Kirby is a member of Kirby's species that is playable in the Kirby games. In Kirby & The Amazing Mirror it was available via Spray Paint, where it was called "Snow" and was unlockable in the collection room. Kirby has a white body and red feet when used. Snow also appeared in the Kirby: Squeak Squad collection room, along with a new Spray Paint color, white, which turns Kirby completely white. The Ghost ability also turns him a shade of white (although it appears to be a very light blue in water, unlike the white Spray Paint color). He is also similar to the gray Kirby in the Super Smash Bros. series, although he's not white, but almost the same in appearance. Kirby's white palette in Kirby Air Ride bears some similarity to White Kirby, although it resembles more like the gray Kirby in the Super Smash Bros. series. More challenging is obtaining it in Kirby Air Ride. It must be obtained separately in each mode: In City Trial, by obtaining both Dragoon and Hydra in the same match, in Air Ride, by completing 2 Laps in Celestial Valley in under 2 minutes and 20 seconds, and in Top Ride by beating racer #2 by 5 seconds in Metal. In Kirby Super Star, he appears as white when he transforms into Plasma Kirby, but he later is exchanged from white to green in Kirby Super Star Ultra when transforming into Plasma Kirby. Though Plasma doesn't turn him white, Mirror turns Kirby white in Kirby Super Star Ultra. White Kirby also appears in the Super Smash Bros. series, as an alternate color for Kirby. It has the same appearance as Kirby Air Ride, with gray feet and blushes, and a white body. However, it first appeared in Super Smash Bros. Melee, a few years before Kirby Air Ride, so it could be said that it was based off Super Smash Bros. Melee. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, the palette swap has gray feet instead of black ones. It never appeared in Super Smash Bros., since that game only allowed four colors for most characters. White Kirby appears as a color palette for Kirby in Kirby: Triple Deluxe's Kirby Fighters sub-game. Trivia *The US version of Kirby's Dream Land depicted Kirby as white by basing it off his sprite's color on the Game Boy screen, due to confusion during the localization process. Artwork Image:Whitekirbyssbb.jpg|Kirby's white palette swap in Super Smash Bros. Melee. It's actually his monochrome color scheme from his first games. Image:Greykirbyssbb.jpg|Kirby's gray palette swap in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, which is also his monochrome color, but more intact. In the games, a spray paint is available that changes his colors to chalk. File:Untitled.jpg|Kirby's appearance on the North American cover of Kirby's Dream Land Gallery Image:Snowkirby.JPG|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' (Snow Kirby) KSqSq_Snow_Kirby_Screenshot.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' (Snow Kirby) KTD Green Kirby.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' Waddle Train Z Top.jpg|''Kirby Fighters Z'' Sprites File:White_kirby.gif|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' / Kirby: Squeak Squad (Snow Kirby) Category:Kirby Category:Allies Category:Allies in Kirby Air Ride Category:Playable characters Category:Playable characters in Kirby Air Ride Category:Playable characters in Kirby: Triple Deluxe